


How it fits

by LostTime (Sillysbarka16)



Series: College AU [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, dorks being dorks, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/LostTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ekko's trying to make it work, he is. Ezreal doesn't help, and Ekko loves wearing his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it fits

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment, for those who haven't read the first you should probably do that because otherwise this one won't actually make sense. But anyway, slightly angsty, mostly fluffy though.

As soon as he woke up, he knew he was doomed. He was still encased in strong arms, back pressed against the blonde’s chest. Ekko breathed a deep sigh, opening his eyes to look around the lightened room. The sun was trying to breach the curtains, and Ekko remembered he wasn’t in Zaun anymore. The way the buildings were angled there, it was almost as though they didn’t have a sun, only large clouds overhead. Another difference between Piltover and Zaun.

Apparently Ekko’s subtle shifting had caused Ezreal to wake, and Ekko stopped moving immediately. The blonde gripped onto Ekko tightly, as though he couldn’t believe he was still there. His next words proved this theory. “You stayed.”

“I did just wake up.” The other boy said, smiling fondly as he turned to face Ezreal. A smile found its way onto the tired inventor’s face. Ezreal looked so peaceful, so relaxed, it was hard not to find it cute.

Ezreal closed his vibrant blue eyes, clearly enjoying the moment. It was quickly broken as Ekko’s stomach made an appearance, causing the owner to blush. Ezreal grinned, leaping into action immediately, and the speed startled Ekko. He was left watching Ezreal hop around his room, searching for a jumper. Ekko wasn’t unimpressed at the sight of him, Ezreal was seriously handsome. A gorgeous body, he had to work out to maintain it, and the mental image was enough for shivers. Ezreal’s hair was shaggy, clearly he hadn’t set it straight from sleep, and Ekko liked it that way. It suited him.

Upon realising he’d been staring for too long, Ekko turned away with a slight blush, and Ezreal’s laugh floated through the room. “You’re allowed to stare, you know. I know I would.” He winked. He actually winked. Ekko was not about to be effected. He refused to be. His mind betrayed him.

Ekko slowly followed Ezreal into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He found their phones on the kitchen bench, instantly washing the sleep away as he saw over 40 texts on _each_ phone, both alternatively from Caitlyn and Vi. Ekko groaned, deleting all except the last, to which he replied _‘I’m fine, stayed at Ezreal’s don’t worry about us._ ’

He hadn’t realised he’d said _us_ until she sent back an excited text saying she would get _all_ the details. Ekko was sure she would, too, she had very firm methods. Mainly involving punching.

Ezreal noticed Ekko’s attention and asked what he was doing.

“We apparently should have told Vi we were leaving last night.” He noted.

Ezreal frowned, obviously thinking back to the previous evening. “Oh, I figured they wouldn’t appreciate the interruption. Is it so wrong I just wanted you all to myself?” he asked curiously.

Ekko blushed again, which was harder to see given the colour of his skin, but Ezreal’s smirk said he’d noticed it. “Food?” he asked, looking away to distract both himself and the blond. It only partially worked. He shouldn’t be expected to focus when there was an extremely gorgeous man in front of him, add that to they just spent the night in the same bed, kissed, and were somehow flirting over Vi’s texts. What was happening to his life?

Ezreal beamed, pulling out a fry pan, some eggs and some bacon. Ekko’s stomach growled just looking at it. Ezreal hummed lazily as he made the breakfast, briefly glancing over to Ekko, who leant on the bench and watched.

It wasn’t long before the breakfast was ready, and Ekko was greedily stuffing his face with the fresh food. Ezreal consumed his own meal quickly, curiously looking at his own phone and laughing at the menace of texts he’d received.

A new text had Ekko perking up, recognising the text tone. He’d set it different, because he knew if _she_ was texting, it was important. Ezreal watched Ekko, he knew he could feel his eyes on him, and Ekko picked up his phone. He nearly dropped it when he saw what the text was.

‘ _You’re in town and you didn’t tell me? And already got a boyfriend, knew you could do it ;)’_

Ekko’s face flushed a maddening red, causing Ezreal to laugh, asking what the message said. Ekko opted for the shorter version. “It’s, uh, Jinx. She found out I’m in the neighbourhood.”

Ezreal knew Jinx, they didn’t particularly get along, but at least he wasn’t trying to throw her in jail constantly, like Vi and Caitlyn. Somehow, both his friends didn’t get along with each other. Putting them in the same room was like watching a bomb going off, and you’re the instigator.

“You should catch up with her whilst you’re here.” Ezreal suggested.

Ekko frowned, looking at the blond. “I probably won’t have a choice.”

Ezreal laughed at his horrified expression. “She’s your friend, isn’t she?”

“Well, yes, she is. But she’s also _Jinx_.”

“That’s true.” Ezreal agreed.

Ekko sat back down at the table, texting a quick, ‘ _he’s not my bf and I’m only here for today_ ,’ back to the girl, before he gave his undivided attention to the blonde across from him.

“So, what’s your plan for the day?” Ezreal asked.

Ekko shrugged. “I’ve got school tomorrow, so I need to get home somehow, and I need Vi to give me my things back.”

Ezreal’s face fell, visibly dejected at the prospect of Ekko leaving. Truth be told, he was too. He had really only started to fall for Ezreal, he needed to properly get to know him, and he wasn’t going to be able to do that when they lived in competing parts of the city.

“I’m happy to drive you back, if you want?” Ezreal suggested, sounding hesitant.

“You? A Piltie? Head into Zaun? Are you sure you want to do that?”

“I’d get to spend some time with you on the way, and you guys aren’t that bad.” Ezreal answered uneasily, as though trying to push himself away forcefully. Ekko wasn’t liking that.

“Your right. I’d like that, thank you.”

Ezreal smiled, standing to take the dishes away. Ekko felt his phone vibrate again, and he saw another message from Jinx. She seriously didn’t know when to quit, because there, in little text font, was Jinx saying, ‘ _make him_.’

It was a seriously vague response, but he understood her. He wasn’t just going to _make_ Ezreal his boyfriend. It would take time, honesty, and a plan. Because Ekko wasn’t going to travelling into Piltover all the time, and it was too dangerous for him to stay in Zaun for any length of time, and everyone knew long distant relationships never worked out.

“Why not, before we leave, you catch up with Jinx?” the blonde suggested, thinking of any possible way to get Ekko to stay for longer. Ekko appreciated his efforts, but he did genuinely have school the next day, so he kind of needed to stay in his own bed. Well, actually, that was debateable.

“Alright, but first, we’re going to see Vi.” He announced, standing up. He looked down at the baggy clothes he was wearing. As comfortable as they were – not all the attraction, they smelt like their owner – he needed proper clothes, but he knew his others weren’t suitable for today as well, meaning he’d have to borrow some more. Seriously, Vi, you couldn’t have given me some clothes?

“Can I please borrow some clothes?” Ekko asked, looking sheepishly at his friend? Is that what he could call him? He wasn’t even sure right now.

Ezreal nodded happily as he went into his room, emerging with a pair of jeans and a grey shirt, something Ekko knew would feel comfortable even if they weren’t his. Bonus, these ones smelt of Ezreal too. He was acting creepy now, but come on, Ezreal spelt like parchment, ink and grass. How he smelt of all three he’d never know.

The pair changed into presentable clothes and headed outside, walking the short distance to Vi’s own apartment. Ekko walked close to Ezreal, noticing already the smaller distance between their bodies. Several times their hands brushed, and it sent chills up his back every time.

It took twenty minutes to walk to Vi’s place, and when they got there, they almost turned around and went back home. Vi answered the door, but she was half in the middle of a very intense make out session with her girlfriend. Ekko groaned, coughing to get their attention. Vi merely moved out of the door, letting Ekko and Ezreal pass through into the house.

The door slammed as they made their way inside, the two girls continuing their make out session and completely ignoring the new comers. Ekko rolled his eyes at his friend before gathering his small amount of possessions, including his wallet. Ezreal glanced around Vi’s place, apparently never having been there.

“Vi, seriously, worst host ever.” Ekko groaned as they made their way out, Vi breaking contact with Caitlyn to turn to him.

She stuck her tongue out and retorted, “You were always going to stay with Ezreal anyway.”

“You – what – how?” he was confused, and Ezreal was too apparently.

Vi disconnected entirely from Caitlyn and stared at him like it was obvious. “Duh, you guys would be amazing together. Anyone can see that.” She looked to Caitlyn for proof, and the sheriff to be nodded hesitantly.

Ekko spluttered, looking to Ezreal, who looked just as flustered. “You had better have a good explanation for this.” He warned.

Vi rolled her eyes, hand clutching at Caitlyn’s as she talked to Ekko and Ezreal, who were both waiting for an explanation. “Come on, you’re both alone, isn’t it nice to care about someone?”

Ekko glanced briefly to the blonde, before he whipped back to Vi. “I was perfectly happy in Zaun, no thanks to you.” And from the corner of his eye, he caught Ezreal flinching, and it was that moment he knew he’d gone too far.

“Come on, Ekko, you know why I had to leave.” Her eyes had changed, from the strong look she usually carried, to a softer, pleading glance.

Ekko gritted his teeth, knowing this was not a war he was going to win. No point, really, she was just going to make a case which would undermine any chance he had. “Fine! You’re right, I’m lonely. It was nice to get this chance.” He said in resignation.

Vi beamed, looking at Caitlyn, then Ezreal, who Ekko noticed was perking up a little. “See? Told you. Besides, you could probably catch up with Jinx.” She hinted.

“What? So you can throw her in jail?”

Vi shook her head, eyes shining. “Of course not, why would I do that?”

Ekko grinned, “Sorry, Vi, if I do catch up with her, you won’t be in the know.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I care, there’s a difference.”

Vi stuck her tongue out once more, grinning as she pushed the two out of her home. Ekko was more than happy to leave, taking step with Ezreal as they waved farewell to Vi and Caitlyn.

“Do you need some help with those?” Ezreal asked as they walked, gesturing to Ekko’s small bag.

The inventor shook his head, lifting it higher on his shoulder. “It’s not that heavy.” He replied.

“If you’re sure.” Ezreal still looked as though he wanted to insist, but he didn’t. He chose instead to talk the entire way back, about insignificant little things, about what Ekko wanted to do with his future, about anything that interested either of them, and Ekko found himself wishing they had more time. His stupid heart was fluttering the entire journey, and he couldn’t help himself from gazing at the amazing blond beside him. Occasionally he’d catch Ezreal staring at him too, which made the other laugh silently.

When they reached the apartment, Ezreal offered some lunch, and Ekko realised how late it had gotten. He accepted the offer, obviously wanting to spend more time with the blond.

As they were finishing off their sandwiches, there was a knock at the door, and the two boys exchanged glances. Ezreal decided he’d be the one to open the door, it was his house after all. Ekko had almost forgotten, with how comfortable he actually was in the building, or maybe it had something to do with the owner.

A very familiar voice could be heard at the door, and Ekko groaned, putting his head in his hands. “Is he still here?” she demanded.

Ezreal was trying to keep the woman at the door, but she pushed him aside like he was a twig. Jinx swept through the kitchen easily, hauling Ekko to his feet and lugging him back to the front door. “Don’t worry, you’ll have him back in a couple of hours.”

Ekko gave Ezreal a pleading glance as he was pulled out of his warm house, a stronger force than he was used to on his other hand. Ezreal waved hesitantly, looking mildly stunned on the turn of events. Ekko supposed he would be too, if he didn’t know exactly the kind of person Jinx actually was.

When they were halfway down the street, Jinx let go of Ekko, laughing maniacally, before she turned to him, stopping. “You weren’t even planning on seeing me?” she asked, her lip wobbling as she faked a saddened expression.

“You know I don’t like this part of town. Too many Piltie’s.” he replied, looking at the crazy scientist. She was pretty much top of her class in explosives, and if there was a topic which involved a prac, everyone gave her a ten foot radius.

Jinx rolled her eyes. “Aw, come on. You know I’m your favourite.”

“You’re not a true Piltie, though. You transferred because we weren’t _exciting_ enough for you.” He paused, giving her a slight frown. “And now you’re on the most wanted list? Way to go, Jinx.”

“Thank you, I pride myself in that.”

“I know you do.” He deadpanned.

She laughed, then started walking again, who knew where. Ekko was used to her antics and followed, listening to their footsteps on the cool pavement. “So, anyway, you’re obviously staying longer because of Ezreal?”

“What? No!” he stopped in the middle of the street, staring at her in utter shock.

“Oh, come on Ekko. Everyone can see it.” Even her, it would seem. Why was Jinx so random? Insane, maniacally smart, a genius in her own way. She needed to quit while she was ahead sometimes.

“He’s a friend.” Ekko stated, even though his own heart told him it wasn’t true.

“Yet you’re still wearing his clothes.” She noted, taking in his appearance with an appraising nod.

Ekko groaned, realising he was still wearing Ezreal’s comfortable clothes. He really had no excuse this time, considering he’d had his own back for a couple of hours. “They’re comfortable, ok?”

“Of course. They also smell like him.” She sang, a smirk on her glowing face.

“Oh, give it a rest. It’d never work out anyway, he lives in Piltover, I live in Zaun, and the regions just don’t belong in the same world.” Ekko sighed, looking down at his feet.

Jinx shrugged. “I made it work.”

“Swimmingly too.”

“Jokes aside, Ekko, you need to talk to him.” She said, and shocker, it was a serious voice. Ekko stared at her, as though she’d lost her mind. What was with her friends these days? Vi was non-threatening, Jinx was sane, what had this world come to? If he lived in Piltover, would he _too_ become this strange?

“Tell him what? Hey, Ezreal, I’m from Zaun, your arch enemy, want to continue whatever this is?”

“No, you tell him how you feel, obviously.” She paused, sighing. “I know I’m not exactly the ideal person for advice,” a ‘duh’ look from Ekko had her rolling her eyes as she continued, “but your my friend, and it might shock you believe I _do_ care. And you need to be happy, and he makes you happy.”

“But it would never work between us. We’re from completely different sides of the city.”

“So make it work. There’s only forty minutes between you guys, phones are a possibility, and you only have a couple more semesters at school before you graduate.” She explained, and in all seriousness, Ekko thought she was an alien.

She noticed his surprised look and shrugged. “I know, not entirely insane.”

“I don’t know, Jinx.” He said quietly, making her roll her eyes.

“Do it, or I’ll find a way to make you, you’ll find I can be _very_ persuasive.” She grinned, and it wasn’t a particularly nice grin either. More a promise of evil doings, and he knew the Jinx he liked was back. Actually, he loved all of Jinx, but he knew _this_ Jinx.

“I do not doubt this.”

“Good, because I would. And I wouldn’t get caught either.”

“Seriously, I don’t know how you do it.” Ekko said, giving her an impressed, yet also concerned. Her graffiti efforts were a menace to the city, not to mention her ‘experiments’ on various ovals around the place. She was a seriously destructive woman.

“It’s pure talent.”

Ekko gave her a disbelieving glance before he realised they were doing a loop back to Ezreal’s apartment. As Jinx dropped him off, she gave him a menacing warning to _‘tell him_ ’ and there was a threat somewhere in there, but Ekko chose to ignore it.

Instead, he knocked on the door, surprised when he turned around and Jinx had quite literally vanished. Ekko shook his head, turning to face a very pleased looking Ezreal, relieved too. Ekko wondered what was going through his head, but he also realised he didn’t particularly want to know.

“I thought you’d be returned in pieces.” And clearly, he was being serious. Ekko gave him a curious glance as he walked through the door, suddenly engulfed in a hug. Ekko smiled into the hug, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and just enjoying the embrace.

“Seriously, I’m fine. Jinx may be crazy, but she wouldn’t hurt me.” Ekko assured him.

Ezreal breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, I didn’t know that. I don’t really know her, but Caitlyn and Vi are always complaining about the damage she does.”

They broke apart, staring at each other as they made their way inside. Ekko looked around the apartment, as though trying to memorise every feature possible. In a way, he was, because he knew it wasn’t realistic for the two of them to be anything other than friends, and the simple thought left a hole in his heart.

“Are you still able to drive me back? I need to get home for school tomorrow.” Ekko asked, looking cautiously at his new friend. He was still hesitant to call Ezreal a friend, because he wanted him to be more, but obviously they weren’t yet, and he just was so confused!

Ezreal nodded, his eyes obviously saddening, and Ekko felt bad for the blond. “Of course, I said I would, didn’t I?”

“Yep.” Ekko agreed. He prepared his things, glancing at Ezreal momentarily and catching him staring. The blond didn’t even look away, just staring at Ekko, as though memorising every detail on his body, from the strange markings on his face, to the last hair on his head. It probably wasn’t helping that Ekko was actually still wearing his own clothes.

The two made their way to Ezreal’s car in silence, obviously disliking the imminent break up. It had been a wonderful way to spend the evening, to spend the day, to spend his night, and he didn’t want it to end, but he had priorities. Sadly, Ezreal wasn’t in Zaun, and he couldn’t spend time in Piltover, not with all those Piltie’s. Supposedly, Ezreal wasn’t as bad as the others, and for that he was grateful.

They had been driving for a solid ten minutes before Ezreal finally spoke, and his voice sounded so broken, it pulled at Ekko’s heartstrings.

“Are we still going to be able to see each other? I mean, I know I’m just a Piltie to you, but I do like you. And you kinda still owe me a date.” He said, very hesitantly and softly, looking wounded.

Ekko frowned, looking at the blond. “You’re not a Piltie, well, I mean you _are_ , but you aren’t bad. Trust me.” He paused, looking out the window. “But I don’t know how this would work. We live on opposite sides of the city, and we both have commitments, you are a major archaeologist for the school, and I’m inventing important technologies, I just don’t see how it would work.”

“We could try?” Ezreal pleaded.

Ekko sighed, turning back to him. “I would love to... but...”

“Then why not? If you want to at least try, couldn’t we?”

Ekko gave it a moment, a serious moment. He weighed up the pros, against the cons. This time, against all odds he’d had that day, his mind couldn’t think of any cons. Ezreal was amazing, he’d proved himself time and time to genuinely want to be with him, and he was a genuinely nice person. He was fun to talk to, handsome – always a bonus – and someone he could relate to. There weren’t any cons, and he was confused as to why he’d put up such a fight. But he couldn’t just give in, school was important too, which was the major constricting factor.

“You know long distance relationships never work out.”

“Forty minutes is not long, and there are phones.” Ezreal suggested, grasping at straws.

Somehow, his mind went back to his conversation with Jinx, and he gave a small smile, that woman was sneaky. He made a dramatic sigh, looking to the boy next to him. “Alright. One date, and if it doesn’t work, we’ll go our separate ways.” Ekko agreed, and his chest was pounding at the thought. He hoped it went well. He _really_ hoped it would.

“It’ll work out. You just wait.” Ezreal promised, a smile forming on his face.

Ekko found himself smiling despite himself, and he hoped for the future. For some reason, even the darkness descending over Zaun couldn’t keep his happiness away.

The two decided small talk was the way to go, and they had become considerably good at it. They had become somewhat best friends in the short time span, and Ekko found himself happy to call Ezreal that. If all went well on their date (he crossed all his fingers and toes) then he’d officially be able to call Ezreal his boyfriend. The thought made his heart flutter, and he briefly thought of the messages they’d get from Jinx or Vi.

Once they reached Ekko’s apartment complex, the two hopped out of the car and dumped his things inside. Ekko invited Ezreal inside for dinner, knowing if anyone of Zaun saw the Piltie around there’d be a brawl. Ezreal was more than happy to enter the house and stay for tea.

Half way through dinner preparations, Ekko was tackled by Ezreal. The taller man smiled, wrapping his arms warmly around Ekko, making him smile. Ekko leaned into the contact, pressing his face under Ezreal’s neck.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Ekko smelt the burning food and cursed.

“How am I supposed to be a five star chef if you keep distracting me?” he demanded, immediately rushing to stir their dinner.

“Maybe I just don’t want any competition?” he asked lightly.

“Trust me, you don’t.” Ekko responded, looking at the blond. He supposed the words could be taken in two ways, his cooking sucked and he admitted it, but more importantly, that Ezreal didn’t have any competition for Ekko’s affection.

Ezreal grinned, watching the shorter boy work in the kitchen. They had more small talk, this time revolving around their least favourite people. Ekko wasn’t surprised to hear Ezreal didn’t really have enemies in Piltover, but he didn’t particularly like Viktor, and Ekko agreed wholeheartedly.

They watched a movie together, sitting on the couch closely, legs touching as Ekko’s head rested on Ezreal’s shoulder. They watched in silence, too focussed on the movie.

When the film finished, they realised how late it had gotten, and Ekko frowned. He didn’t want Ezreal driving him in the dark, and it was dangerous in this neighbourhood for a Piltie to be out anyway. Ekko did the only logical thing and invited him to stay, which was immediately accepted.

“I don’t have anything to wear.” Ezreal stated, looking at Ekko sheepishly.

Ekko rolled his eyes, remembering their earlier dilemma. “You’re welcome to wear something of mine.”

“Tables have turned.” Ezreal grinned, accepting the clothes Ekko found for him. Considering he was marginally taller than Ekko, the clothes were a tad small, but he accepted them gladly because they were Ekko’s. Ekko himself found himself dreading taking Ezreal’s clothes off to put his own sleepwear on.

They met up again in bed, and Ekko flicked out the light. This time, instead of all the distance, they were immediately close, arms around each other as Ekko pressed his back against Ezreal’s chest. They breathed deeply, enjoying the closeness of the other. Ekko was more than happy to spend the rest of his life sharing with Ezreal, and the thought startled him, but he welcomed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part coming in soon never fear.


End file.
